Controlled
by Masked Revenge
Summary: When Leo is taken by a mysterious character, then given back without a fight, the three turtles are suspicious. And when Leo starts acting weird, they don't know how to handle it. Only when Leo all of the sudden attacks Raph is when they start to take action. -T rating just in case, but probably a K
1. Taken

**Hey! I really hope this story turns out okay... If you like this one, you can head over to my page! I would love that. ;) My other story is titled "Ice Cold Blood" Please, if you have any comments or requests, I would be happy to hear them, and maybe even use them!**

 _Raph's POV_

I woke up at like 3 in the morning. I had heard some noises across the hall and they got louder and louder until they just, stopped. I shuffled across the room and opened my door. Darkness crept around me like a black hole. As I made my way across, I noticed Leo's bedroom door was open. Leo was up? I knew he got up early, but not this early. Lost in my thought, I walking into the living room. It was quite, and nothing was moving. It was like the night itself was dead. It was dark and I couldn't see that well, and I tripped on something. "Uuufffff!" I didn't know what got in my way, but the owner was about to have a new bruise. I squinted, trying to let my eyes adjust to the dark. Finally, I could make out the outline of what it was. It was long and sharp. I picked it up and immediately recognized it. It was Leo's katana! Why would this be out here? Leo always put his weapons back in the dojo at night. It suddenly dawned on me that the noises were Leo. Did somebody break into the lair?! My thoughts raced as I raced down the hall towards Leo's bedroom. The door was still open. I walked in and turned on the light. "No!" Leo! He wasn't there! I quickly ran to the dojo, hoping to see him training or something. Nothing! The kitchen, dead end. Donnie's lab? No, not there either! I started to panic. I ran to Master Splinter's room. "Master Splinter!" I yelled. "Wha? What is it my son? Do you know what time it is?!" he asked. "Yeah, I do. But I don't know if Leo does" I replied. "What do you mean?" Master Splinter said, very confused at my choice of words. "Leo's gone!" I yelled, a little too loud. "WHAT?" Splinter yelled back. He got out of bed and ran towards Leo's room. He wasn't there. Where could Leo have gone?

 _Leo's POV_

I knew I heard something. I walked out of my room, into the living room where I had heard a noise. I scanned the room for anything that might pose as a threat to me or my family. Nothing. I looked one more time, but this time, I saw something. Yes! A moving abject, and it was moving fast, it was moving...towards me?! I ducked just in time to save myself from a sword that had been swung at me. I quickly ran to the dojo, grabbed my katanas and ran back out into the living room to defend. It wasn't a long fight, though it wasn't an easy one either. It was in the dark, which made it much harder to see the attacker. I really tried not to make to much noise, trying not to wake anyone up, but I totally failed. I remember looking back, hearing the creak of a door opening. Someone was coming! I looked back at the figure to see dust being blown into my face. I tried to cover, to move away, or at least close my eyes. I had no idea what was just thrown into my face, but I started to get tired. I stumbled, helplessly trying to swing at the figure, but he was quicker. He threw me down onto the ground, hard. I remember hearing "Master will have fun with you" Then I closed my eyes.

My head was killing me. I opened my eyes, and everything was fuzzy. I could make out a couple of tables and some straps...yeah. Straps?! 'Where am I?' I heard footsteps outside what looked like a door. I didn't know who it was, so I decided to close my eyes again, and pretend to still be asleep. I heard the door open. The footsteps got closer. It sounded like at least two people. I felt a chill down my spin. Like an evil presents was there. Then I felt a hand. It cupped my head and moved it around, then let it go again. Then I heard the voice. My heart froze when I figured out who was in the room with me. A deep, dark voice that could only belong to one person. "It better work, or the next experiment could be you." it said, in a threatening tone. It was the Shredder. He was talking to one of his servants. Experiment? Did he mean me? I had to get out of here, any plan the Shredder had was never good. I heard one pair of footsteps walk out of the room. I knew I had to keep my eyes closed. I didn't know who was left in the room until they spoke to themselves. "*Sigh* Alright, lets get you on the table" it said. Then a pair of hands took me by the arms and picked me up. I let my body go limp to give the impression I was still asleep. They set me on the table and I felt a hand pick my right arm up. Then, I felt a prick. I wasn't ready for it and my body jerked. "Ahh! So you are aware now." the voice said. "Does not matter, the serum should kick in any moment now." it continued. The door opened again. "Is it done?" The Shredder asked. "Yes, he should be up any moment now." the other voice answered. I waited to see if they would leave, they didn't. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to make it seem like I was waking up for the first time. "Ahh! You're awake!" the voice said. Even though I had been awake this whole time, everything was still fuzzy. "Where, where am I?" I asked. "That information will not matter." The Shredder said. I quickly jerked up and landed on my feet. Everything looked like it had been put in pixel. Still, I stood my ground. The second figure handed the Shredder a remote like object. I ran towards the Shredder, but I was too late, he had pushed a button on the remote and everything started to hurt. I clasped the floor. I looked up at the Shredder as he said "It will be fun watching you destroy your own family." Then everything turned white.

 **Soooooo? How was it? I think this chapter was really fun to write, because everything just rolled off the tongue. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**


	2. Brother Battle

**Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter, it was fun! Raph and Leo's point of view of his capture, but this chapter is in 3rd person point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

 _3rd person POV_

"Go, go to your home. Bring the rest of your hideous family to me." the Shredder commanded. Leo followed his orders. Wait? Leo is following the Shredder's orders!? Leo's eyes where pure white. The Shredder had injected Leo with a mind controlling serum to have him take out his own family. Leo left the building and ran to the sewers. There, Donnie, Mikey and Raph were in the lab, trying to find out where Leo was. Leo entered Donnie's lab and as he did, Raph looked back and yelled. "Leo! Your safe!" Donnie and Mikey looked back too. They all started to run towards Leo, but he quickly moved away without any words or expression. "Leo? What's up? Aren't you glad to be back?" Mikey asked. Leo then walked out of the room towards his bedroom without responding. The three turtles were thoroughly confused.

 _The Next Day._

Mikey was in the kitchen having fun experimenting with pizza, Donnie was in his lab playing with his new rope cords and Raph was in the dojo training by himself. Leo walked through the hall towards the dojo. He had a strange need to attack. He walked into the dojo and just waited by the door. Raph finished punching his model of the Shredder and looked back at Leo. "Hey, wanna spar?" Raph asked, getting in an attack pose. Leo slowly walked towards him, pulling out his katanas, still not saying a word. Raph was a little shocked, remembering a few days back Leo had said sparing with weapons was dangerous. He shrugged it off and took out his twin sai. Leo immediately ran towards Raph, bringing his weapon down onto his brother. Raph quickly defended, then pushed Leo's swords off. "Leo! What the shell! I thought we were just sparing!" Raph yelled. This got the attention of Mikey and Donnie, they were wondering what those two were doing. They walked out of the rooms they were in and slowly made their way to the dojo. Meanwhile, Leo was harshly attacking Raph. he couldn't defend himself against his own brother! Leo then took the advantage of the confusion Raph had, and used his katanas to swing Raph's sai out of his hands. Then Leo slowly moved in on Raph, cornering him. Raph yelled, "Mikey! Donnie! Help!" This made Donnie and Mikey start to run towards the dojo. When they got there, they saw their oldest brother about to swing at Raph! Donnie quickly ran towards Leo and took his katanas out of his hands. This defiantly got the attention of Leo. He turned to Donnie and started throwing punches. "Leo! Dude! Stop!" Mikey yelled. Raph jumped on top of Leo to stop him from attacking his brother. It didn't work. Leo threw Raph on the ground and started to kick him, until Mikey intervened. "Leo! What's wrong?" he asked. Leo didn't answer. Donnie ran out of the room and into his lab. He quickly grabbed the rope cords he was playing with earlier and ran back to the dojo. He came back to Raph and Mikey trying to sub-do Leo, but it wasn't really working. Donnie took this opportunity to sneak up on Leo and wrap him in the cords. Raph and Mikey quickly caught onto Donnie's plan and started to help Donnie trap their older brother. Raph tied a tight knot in the back and held onto the struggling Leo. "Now what?" Raph asked. "Take him to my lab, I want to know what's going on." Donnie answered. It took a while to get there, Leo kept trying to escape. Finally, they got there. Raph dropped Leo on the ground in a corner, and kept a close eye on him. Donnie waked towards Leo and said one word. "Leo..." Donnie looked into his brother's eyes. Leo looked at this mysterious creature facing him, and spoke. "Freak. You belong to the Shredder." he said. Donnie's eyes went wide. This one sentence had not only hurt Donnie, but it also hurt Raph and Mikey as well. This also made Donnie very angry, but it also gave him a huge hint as to who was behind his brother's attack. In anger, Donnie walked to his desk and pulled out a syringe. He quickly filled it with a sedative and walked back over to Leo. He was struggling to get out of the cords, but getting a light push from Raph to keep him from getting loose. Donnie quickly injected Leo with the clear liquid. It didn't take effect immediately. After about 15 minutes, Leo stopped struggling as much and his eyes were feeling heavy. Leo slowly closed his eyes, and his head dropped. "Great..." Donnie said to himself. He quickly took out another syringe and took a blood sample from Leo. He analyzed it and gasped. "Guys. We have a problem. Leo's blood cells are in a strange activity that only means they are controlled. And I have a bad feeling I know who it is." Donnie said. "You don't mean-" Raph started. Donnie looked down at the floor, then at Leo. Raph and Mikey also looked at their sleeping, tied up brother. "Yes. The Shredder." Donnie finished.


	3. Only Halfway

**Hey! I hope you guys liked my last chapter! This chapter is a 3rd person POV, and it is all about Leo going back to the Shredder and then back to the lair! Hope you enjoy!**

Leo started to stir, he was waking up. When he opened his eyes...nobody was in the room with him! He slowly started to gather his barrings. Was this rope around him? Why would his brothers tie him up like this? His head started to hurt. Did he have brothers? Where was he? How dare they! They? He had this sudden need to destroy anyone he saw. He looked around and decided that now would be a great time to escape. He tried to move his hands towards the knot, but only succeeded in scooting 3 feet forward. It took some time, but he finally escaped and quickly but quietly made it out of this...oddly familiar place. He shook the faint memory out and headed for the surface. A few minutes after he left, Donnie went back into his lab to check up on Leo. When he got there, he was met with a very sad surprise. "Leo's gone!" he yelled.

 _At the Shredder's lair_

"What!?" Shredder yelled at Leo. Leo was now chained by one wrist to a wall in a cell like room. "I told you to bring back the rat and his pupils." He shouted. Shredder then whipped Leo's arms, as Leo backed into the corner. "You foolish-" the Shredder started, before he was interrupted by Baxter Stockman entering the room. "Mr. Shredder, I think you are being a little harsh. I propose we send him back, but this time...send him over with a weapon other than his own." Baxter said. The Shredder thought about this plan for a while, then considered it. "That sounds like a promising proposal. Unhook him, and go find him a weapon." the Shredder ordered. Baxter's face lit up, having the Shredder finally use one of his ideas. He unlocked the chain and went to go get a weapon that would surly take the mutants out. It was a dart gun, loaded with tranquilizers. After the Shredder gave his order, Leo was off, but this time with several scars on his arms.

 _At the lair_

"How did he get out? I thought you tied a tight knot!" Donnie yelled at his hot-headed brother. "I did! Stop yelling!" Raph replied. "Sorry, I'm just...He's being controlled by the Shredder. He could hurt a lot of people...including himself." Donnie sighed. A minute later after Donnie said that, Leo walked in. "LEO!" Mikey yelled to get the other's attention. Leo said nothing, but only aimed the gun at Mikey. "Leo!?" Mikey said, very soft. Leo showed no sign of companionship and only squeezed the trigger tighter. "Look out!" Donnie yelled. Mikey looked at the direction of where Donnie's voice was coming from, and was greeted by a hand to the face. Donnie pushed Mikey out of the way as the dart flew across the room. The dart barely missed Donnie's leg. While Leo was distracted with Donnie and Mikey, Raph crept behind him and almost hugged him. Leo struggled and fought back. Donnie and Mikey saw this and immediately rushed towards their oldest brothers. Next thing they know, they were all embraced in a big hug. What surprised Raph, Donnie and Mikey the most was that Leo did not fight back. No. He wasn't moving. He was making a sound, though. Yes. He was...crying? Leo was crying! The three turtles jumped back in shock. Leo slowly looked up and kept crying. "Leo?" Mikey said, almost whispering. Leo opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for a while. Until he made a sound. "7th and 3rd" He said. "Uh?" Donnie asked. "He's at the corner of 7th and 3rd." Leo repeated. "Oh my gosh! Did the mind control just break?" Mikey asked. Leo then fell to the ground and groaned. Raph rushed to his side, but was met with his white eyed brother, holding the gun to his chest. "We must have only broken it halfway! Look! His eyes!" Donnie answered. "Leo! No!" Mikey yelled. This distracted Leo long enough so that Raph could get out of the path of the dart gun. Donnie then shoved Leo out of his lab, out into the living room. This made Leo stumble and used his arms to brace himself. Mikey noticed the new scars that decorated Leo's elbow, wrist and shoulder. "Whoa, dude. What happened?" Mikey asked, pointing to his arms. "Don't worry" Leo started, looking down at his arms, "Master Shredder will soon be doing it to you!" he finished. "Master?" Raph repeated. "I'll show you who can be a master" Raph started, then Donnie tugged him aside. "Let Leo go back to the Shredder. He already told us where he'd be going, we could just follow him." Donnie suggested. Raph took a while to process this, but he finally agreed. "Fine, but let's not waste any time here." He said. Donnie nodded and looked back at Leo. Donnie rushed towards him and pushed him out farther away, but closer to the exit. This continued until Leo was out of the lair. The three turtles then waited a while for Leo to head out a ways, so he wouldn't see them. They gathered up their gear and headed out. It took them a while to get there, having Mikey tell them directions to their destination. Little did they know, it only took three seconds for the Shredder to blow a fuse, and boy did he. Poor Leo was beaten till he bled, but the Shredder didn't care. When the three brothers finally got to the corner of 7th and 3rd, they found a broken down, abandoned building, at least they thought it was abandoned. Not until they stepped inside did they realize this was where the Shredder was. They walked down a long hall in silence, until a scream entered the room and echoed. It sounded like Leo! They raced until they came across a big, main room. It took them a while to notice who was standing at the other side of the room, watching them. When they saw this mysterious figure, they also noticed a big lump next to it. The standing figure laughed, a kind of laugh that could only belong to the most vile creature on earth. It was him. The Shredder. He looked down at the lump still hidden in the dark beside him, a light hit it. And what met the turtles eyes was truly horrifying. "LEO!" they all screamed in unison.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I think this chapter was very fun to write, and even funner (yes that's a word now) to read! Make sure to leave a review/comment or whatever you call them and give me suggestions on what you want to see in this story, or you could go even further and help inspire a totally new story! Thanks!**


	4. Remembered

**Hia! Hope ya'll liked my last chapter, it was really fun to make! I really hope you all like this chapter, it's probably the 4th of like 5, or something. I don't know. This chapter is basically the end. I'd like to give some shout-outs to some awesome people... "1maginarygirl", "Sara Hamato", "Tmnt is Life", "Fearlesss", "Night Phoenix Whisper", and "SecretKata." Make sure you visit their pages, they've got some pretty cool stories! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Shredder's lair_

"LEO!" they all cried in unison. Leo! He was shackled by the wrists on his knees, bleeding and unconscious. "If you value his life, you will fight me to the death." the Shredder said. "No way! If you think we're gonna fight you, you're outta your-" Raph started before Mikey pulled him over to the side. "Hey! Just do it! I know we'll win. We have to, for Leo." Mikey said, puppy-dog eyed. "Alright, fine." Raph said, gritted teeth. He slowly pulled out his deadly sais and walked towards the Shredder. "Pathetic turtles. You are no match for my blades." the Shredder mocked. "You wanna see blades?" Raph threatened. All at once, they attacked. Donnie stayed behind, knowing the Shredder would be too distracted with his brothers, so he could free Leo. Mikey threw his nun-chucks down on top of the Shredder's head, but he quickly defended. Raph tried to take this opportunity to bring his weapon down, but he was wrong. The Shredder used Raph's sai as leverage to swing him into Mikey. Meanwhile, Donnie was trying desperately to unlock the chains around his brother's wrists. They were stained with blood, then again so was everything else around Leo. But he couldn't unlock them, so he went with option two. He broke them in half with the blade that shot out of the end of his bo-staff, and that seemed to work. Donnie decided he should hurry, seeing his other brothers getting the snot kicked out of them. Raph tried to aim high, since Mikey was hitting low. But no matter where they attacked, the Shredder was always one step ahead of them. There was one piece of the fight were Mikey hit the Shredder across the legs and Raph kicked him, but the victory didn't last long. "Guys! Hurry!" Donnie yelled. Mikey was the first to retreat. Knowing Raph could probably hold the Shredder off for at least a few seconds. "Raph! We gotta go!" Mikey yelled. Raph fired one more final blow, it didn't do much. Raph ran as fast as he could, and within a few seconds, they were gone.

 _The Lair_

"Okay, well... This isn't as bad as it could be." Donnie said, trying to stay calm and gather everything he needed to dress Leo's wounds. He was telling the truth. It really wasn't as bad as it could have been. Leo had several scars on his arms and neck, bloody, raw wrists from the shackles, and...a note? Donnie hadn't noticed this note in his hands before. He took it, being careful of Leo's wrists. He unfolded it and fell silent. It was from the Shredder, he had planned for the turtles to take Leo! He let them win! He called Mikey and Raph in, and let them read it. It had said "Good luck controlling him, I will see you very soon" This scared the crap out of all of them, especially Raph. "What does that mean?" he asked. "I think it means Leo is still under control, but no one's on the other side." Donnie explained. "Well, can't you just keep him asleep until we figure out how to get Leo back?" Mikey asked. "I'm afraid not. To get ride of the stuff that's controlling him, I would need his blood cells and nerves active." Donnie said, heading back towards Leo. Nobody said anything while Donnie worked, not daring to say a word until it was necessary. Donnie wrapped Leo's wrists and cleaned his scars, all while staying cautious. The Shredder's note did say "Good luck controlling him" meaning when Leo woke up, he would still be out of control. But Donnie had a plan, he had devised a secret weapon to help them win Leo over. Donnie, Mikey and Raph decided not to make the same mistake over again, and stayed in the Lab until Leo woke up. It wasn't an ideal time, it felt like forever, but finally, Leo's hand moved. "Guys, I need you to take his arms and hold them down" Donnie whispered. He didn't want to take any chances. Raph took the left and Mikey took the right, being mindful of his writs. Donnie stood over Leo, waiting for his eyes to open. It didn't take long, and couple of groans later Leo was fighting them to get up. "Leo! Dude! Chill! It's us! Your brothers!" Mikey pleaded. Leo didn't know who was holding him down, all he knew was he had to get up. The only thing Mikey and Raph didn't know was that the Shredder was never controlling Leo in the first place. The serum that was injected into Leo's blood was supposed to act as a shield. It wouldn't let Leo remember who these creatures were, who he was or how to show or receive affection. Thankfully, when Leo said Donnie belonged to the Shredder, and that he was a hideous freak, this gave Donnie a lead, and helped him come up with a cure. "I don't think he can hear you!" Raph pointed out. "Guys, let him go!" Donnie ordered. "What?!" They both yelled in unison. "Let him go" Donnie repeated. They were both hesitant, then started to ease up. Leo jumped off the table and ran to the nearest door. He almost tripped, going so fast and having the injuries he did, Leo didn't get very far very fast. But still, nobody went after him. He looked back at the creatures that had just granted him his freedom, then ran. Sort of. While he ran, he looked around at this strange, yet slightly familiar place. He, for some reason, started running towards a room instead of the exit. The three bothers noticed this also. "Where is he going?" Mikey asked. "He's headed towards our rooms!" Raph answered. "He's going to _his_ room" Donnie corrected. He was right. The serum was powerful, but Donnie knew Leo would never forget is own life and family. Leo didn't know why, but for some reason this room he was in gave him a safe feeling, like, he was far away from any danger while in this room. Donnie, Mikey and Raph all shuffled slowly behind Leo, being careful not to pose as a threat. Leo looked around some more, and started to remember. It was faint, but he could make out 4 shapes. They were all a different color. One red, another orange, one of them was purple, then the last one was blue. Blue. He recognized the color. Like it was close to him somehow. Donnie walked in a little closer, still being quite. He motioned for Mikey and Raph to follow. Soon, they were only a few feet away from Leo. All at once, Leo spoke. It was quite, and the three barley heard him. "My brothers" he whispered. Donnie, Raph and Mikey were in awe. Not only did Leo talk, but he remembered! This made Raph rush towards Leo and pass Donnie. He enveloped Leo in a hug and soon, Mikey and Donnie followed. Leo was scared. He didn't know who was hugging him. Were these the creatures that took him from his brothers he barley remembered? He shoved away, but didn't fight. Leo was no longer in the stage of fighting, but the shield was still up. He recognized these faces, but for the wrong reason. He remembered his brothers. He just couldn't see past the shield. He knew he had a family, he just didn't know where they were. "Who are you? Where are my brothers?" Leo asked, voice shaky. "What? What do you mean 'where are your brothers'? We're right here." Mikey pointed out. Raph then put the pieces together. "Wait! He knows he has brothers! He just...Doesn't know we are his brothers." Raph said. Mikey then thought of a plan and ran off. "HEY! Did he just BAIL on us?" Raph asked. "I think he has a plan." Donnie answered. A few moments later, Mikey came back and he was holding something. It was a box. Mikey slowly walked towards the scared Leo, and lightly tossed the box on the ground in front of him. Mikey gestured for Leo to look in the box. This box was filled with the toys and fake weapons they had played with as kids. Memories. Slowly, ever so slowly, Leo turned to stare into the box. All of the sudden, memories came flooding in all at once. Leo remembered who he was, who his brothers were, and where he was. And as he started to remember, all he did was smile.

 **Boom! Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear any suggestions you guys have for me! Just comment and I will see it, and maybe even use it! Who knows, you could even inspire a completely new story! Thank for reading!**


	5. A Happy Ending, I Guess

**Hey! Hope you liked my last chapter! I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. And also, I need to give a shout out to "Darkshadow63" they helped me come up with the idea of Leo going into his room and remembering his brothers. They said "** **I would love to have Leo go to a familiar place in his life, then THAT breaks the controlling serum!" Thanks "Darkshadow63"!**

Leo remembered. His brothers didn't know this yet, until he smiled and turned around. It was a soft smile, warm and friendly. The trio didn't know what the smile meant. Donnie and Raph immediately thought he was going to attack, but Mikey had a different thought. He stepped forward, slowly while grinning. "Mikey! Get back here!" Raph whisper-shouted. Mikey didn't listen. He only got closer to Leo and paused. He waited a while, then shot towards Leo. Mikey hugged Leo like he hadn't seen him in forever. And to Donnie and Raph's surprise, Leo wrapped his arms around the little turtle in return. They both fell to the ground, still wrapped around each other. Donnie and Raph realized what was happening, and ran towards the two. Donnie was the first to wrap his arms around his older brother. Raph was for some reason hesitant. Then ran towards his brothers and finished the puzzle. They didn't stay in this position for long, though. "Leo! You're back!" Mikey yelled. "Yeah. Back?" Leo replied, confused. "Don't you remember?" Raph asked. "Remember what?" Leo asked. This peaked Donnie's attention. "Wait...nothing?" Donnie continued. "Nothing." Leo said again. "hhhmmmm" Donnie hummed. "What?" Leo asked. He looked around at his brothers only to see three concerned faces. Raph looked at his feet, Mikey looked at Donnie, and Donnie looked at Leo. "What?!" Leo asked again, a little louder this time. "Um, come into my lab." Donnie suggested. "Boy do we have a story for you!" Mikey shouted, then shouted "OW!" due to the fact that Raph had hit him.

 _The Lab_

"Then Mikey got that box of old junk and that did the trick" Raph finished. Leo hadn't said anything the entire time. "Did...did I hurt you guys?" Leo asked, worried. "No" Mikey said. "I just can't believe you don't remember any of that." Donnie said out loud. "Well, I remember a couple nights ago, someone was in the lair. And when I heard a door creak open and turned my head, they blew some powder in my face. Next thing I know I'm in the same room as the Shredder." Leo said. Raph quickly fell silent. This was all his fault! He was the one that got up, making the door creak, leaving Leo vulnerable to the attacker! He felt so stupid and terrible at the same time. "Raph, you okay?" Leo asked. "Uh, yeah. Just, thinking." Raph answered, telling the truth, but lying at the same time. "Since when do you think?" Mikey said, joking. "I _think_ someone needs to start running" Raph replied, cracking his knuckles. As Mikey ran and Raph chased, Donnie stayed behind to make sure if Leo could remember anything else. They stayed awake the whole night, well, more or less. "Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "Yes, I'm sure. Nothing else." answered a very tiered and annoyed Leo. They had been in the lab for hours on end, and it was getting late. Mikey and Raph were already asleep, but Donnie wouldn't let Leo leave. Not yet. "Well, do you remember when you were in the lab? You gotta remember that, that's when you told us where the Shredder was." Donnie said. "I guess I remember that." Leo said, trying to get Donnie to let him leave. Honestly, Leo didn't remember anything, he just wanted to leave. Donnie knew what Leo was doing, he knew what his brothers looked like when they were lying. "Are you sure?" Donnie questioned. "Yep, totally" Leo said, lying once again. Donnie of course knew this wasn't the truth, and it was late. But still, Donnie was determined to help Leo remember, even if it wasn't a full memory. Donnie then turned and walked to his desk, to find the rope cords they used to tie him up. Maybe seeing something would trigger a memory. The only problem was, when Donnie turned back around, Leo was asleep. Donnie smiled and rolled his eyes, maybe it was a little late. He decided to let Leo sleep where he was, knowing the tough time he had. Donnie also took this opportunity to properly bandage Leo's wounds, since the wrapping came loose when Leo was still out of control. He started on the wrists, cleaning them with cold water and wrapping them in sterile gauze. Then went to he millions of scars on his neck, arms, legs and face. Using band-ads or gauze, depending on how deep the cut was. "Are you seriously still up!?" Raph asked, yawning while entering the room. "Uh, yeah. Just making sure if Leo remembered anything." Donnie answered, almost ashamed. "Really?" Raph said, looking down at the sleeping Leo, then back at Donnie. Then sighed. "You think he's ours for good?" Raph asked. "Yeah, pretty sure the stuff has worn off." Donnie said, looking at Leo. "You need any help with that?" Raph said, pointing to Leo. "Yeah, this thing is a handful!" Donnie answered. This made Raph snicker, which made Donnie smile. Raph helped with the last of Leo's scars, then went back to bed. Donnie decided to sleep in the lab with Leo, just in case.

 _The Next Morning_

"Uuuggghhhhh, why does everything all of the sudden hurt!?" Leo complained. Donnie was already up, working on some sort of new project. "You're wounds are new, Leo. Everything's going to hurt for a while." Donnie pointed out. This didn't make Leo happy, but he just sighed and looked down. "Sorry bro, just rest and you'll be up in no time!" Mikey said, as he came in. "Thanks, that helps a lot" Leo said, sarcastically. "Cheer up bro, at least you're not under control anymore." Mikey pointed out. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Leo considered. Just then, Raph walked in. "You're gonna be running on the roof-tops in no time, just wait." Raph said. Leo said nothing, but smiled.

 _Shredder's lair_

"I don't care how long it takes! Just have it ready." the Shredder ordered. "Yes sir." answered an assistant. The Shredder then shot out his deadly blades, and spoke. "I will make sure no one and nothing gets in my way!"

 **BAM! Cliff hanger, and that was it folks! Last chapter. Review/comment if you want more! Laters!**


End file.
